militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BRP Datu Marikudo
|Ship name= PCE®-853 |Ship builder=Pullman Standard Car Manufacturing Co., Chicago, Illinois |Ship laid down=16 November 1943 |Ship launched=18 March 1944 |Ship commissioned=15 June 1944 |Ship renamed=USS Amherst (PCE®-853), 15 February 1956 }} |module2= |Ship name=RVNS Vạn Kiếp II (HQ-14) |Ship acquired=1970 |Ship fate=Escaped to the Philippines after fall of South Vietnam, 1975 }} |module3= |Ship name=''Datu Marikudo'' |Ship namesake=Datu Marikudo |Ship commissioned=5 April 1976 |module= |module4= (in U.S. Navy service) }} |module5= (in Philippine Navy service) |Ship displacement=914 Tons (Full Load) |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion=*Main: 2 × GM 12-278A diesel engines *Auxiliary: 2 × GM 6-71 diesel engines with 100KW gen and 1 × GM 3-268A diesel engine with 60KW gen |Ship speed= (maximum), |Ship range= at |Ship complement=85 |Ship sensors=*SPS-50 Surface search Radar *RCA SPN-18 I/J-band Navigation Radar *''Jane's Fighting Ships 2004–2005'' |Ship armament=*1 × 3"/50 caliber gun (76 mm) Mk22 dual purpose gun *3 × single Bofors 40 mm gun *4 × 20 mm Oerlikon Mk10 guns *4 × .50 cal (12.7 mm) machine guns }} }} BRP Datu Marikudo (PS-23) was a of the Philippine Navy. She was originally built as USS ''PCE®-853, a for the United States Navy during World War II. She was renamed '''USS ''Amherst (PCE®-853)' on 15 February 1956. In February 1970, ''Amherst was decommissioned and transferred to South Vietnam for service in the Republic of Vietnam Navy as RVNS Vạn Kiếp II (HQ-14). She remained in South Vietnamese service until the collapse of that country in 1975. Vạn Kiếp II was one of several ships that fled from South Vietnam to the Philippines. She was then commissioned into the Philippine Navy on 5 April 1976Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004–2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. and named in honor of Datu Marikudo. Along with other World War II-era ships of the Philippine Navy, Datu Marikudo was considered as one of the oldest active fighting ships in the world until her decommissioning.Manokski's Armed Forces of the Philippines Order of Battle. Philippine Navy. History Commissioned in the US Navy as the USS PCER-853 in 1944, she was assigned in the Pacific theatre of operations, first in support of landing operations in Leyte and Lingayen in the Philippine Islands. She was also assigned to convoy escort duties, rescue operations, and other combat support duties in Okinawa area. PCER-853 entered the Navy yard in Hawaii and was still undergoing overhaul when Japan capitulated. In September 1945, the vessel steamed to the east coast of the United States and was placed in the Atlantic Reserve Fleet at Green Cove Springs, Fla. In December 1947, PCER-853 served as a training vessel for Naval Reserve personnel in the 4th Naval District. The ship was placed back in active status on 28 November 1950 and carried out training duty at Philadelphia for the next 10 years. On 15 February 1956, the ship was renamed the Amherst (PCE®-853). On 6 February 1970, Amherst was placed in an "out of service, special" status for pre-transfer overhaul. Her name was struck from the Navy list on 3 June 1970. Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. Amherst page. She was then transferred to the Republic of Vietnam in 1970. She served the Republic of Vietnam Navy as Vạn Kiếp II (HQ-14) up until her escape to the Philippines in 1975, together with other South Vietnamese Navy ships and their respective crew.NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive. Amherst (PCE[R-853) ex-PCE®-853]. She was commissioned into the Philippine Navy and was renamed RPS (now BRP) Datu Marikudo (PS-23). Her last assignment was with the Patrol Force of the Philippine Fleet,Philippine Fleet Official Website. Commissioned Ships and Crafts. She was programmed to have major repair as of 2007,''Philippine Fleet Accomplishment Report January – August 2007 but on 09 December 2010 she was decommissioned after she was found to be beyond economical repair and will be sold as scrap. Her equipment was stripped as spare for her operational sisterships.Philippine Navy in the News Vintage Navy ships taken off the shelf Technical details Originally the ship was armed with one 3"/50 caliber dual purpose gun, two single Bofors 40 mm guns, six 20 mm Oerlikon guns, 1 Hedgehog depth charge projector, four depth charge projectiles (K-guns) and two depth charge racks. The same configuration applies up until the late 1980s when the Philippine Navy removed most of her old anti-submarine weapons and systems, and instead mounted one 40 mm gun mount, four 20 mm Oerlikon Mk10 guns, and four 12.7 mm general purpose machine guns. This made her lighter and ideal for surface patrols, but losing her limited but dated anti-submarine warfare capability. The ship is powered by two GM 12-278A diesel engines similar to her sister ships, with a combined rating of around driving two propellers. The main engines can propel the 914 tons (full load) ship to a maximum speed of around .DLSU N-ROTC Office. Naming and Code Designation of PN Vessels . There are slight difference between the BRP ''Datu Marikudo as compared to some of her sister ships in the Philippine Navy, since her previous configuration was as a patrol craft escort, while there are others who were originally configured as minesweepers. References External links * Philippine Defense Forum * Philippine Navy @ Hazegray.org * DLSU ROTC * Opus224's Unofficial Philippine Defense Page * NavSource Online: Patrol Craft Escort Photo Archive Category:PCE(R)-848-class patrol craft Category:Ships built in Chicago Category:1944 ships Category:Ships transferred from the United States Navy to the Republic of Vietnam Navy Category:PCE(R)-848-class patrol craft of the Philippine Navy Category:Miguel Malvar-class corvettes